


Halfway To Falling In Love

by Lavender_Disaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Banter, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Abuse, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Small Towns, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Disaster/pseuds/Lavender_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You want to kiss me?” Harry asked, still taken back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Course I want to kiss you,” Louis huffed, “Been wanting to kiss your stupid face all fucking night, Harold.”</em>
</p><p>Summary: When Harry Styles moves to a small town Texas town, he thinks he is going to be absolutely miserable. But then he meets Niall Horan, who’s head over heels for a boy at their school who happens to be in a band. So one weekend, he invites Harry to come hear the band practice, and Harry finds himself more than just a tad infatuated with the cute drummer with the pretty blue eyes. And maybe this small town won’t be so bad after all…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway To Falling In Love

"It's going to be just fine, Harry,” his grandmother said, handing him a mug of oatmeal, “You’ll see. It’s not so bad here, love. You’re going to make some great friends in no time. I promise you.”

Harry sighed, stirring at his oatmeal. He had been in Orange Blossom for exactly a week, and already he hated it. And he sort of hated his parents for sending him here. His stupid parents who were currently trying to work through their stupid “problems.” They had thought it would be a good idea to send Harry to Texas to live with his grandmother for a semester so he wouldn’t be around for the messy bits - messy bits like lawyers and court dates. Which Harry supposed he was glad for. He wouldn’t want to be there for any of that anyway - having to hear his dad call him things like “champ” and “sport” and see his mother cry even more.

“I hope you’re right,” Harry took a bite of his oatmeal.

“I am,” his grandmother, Rose, sat down at the small kitchen table across from him, “I know this isn’t ideal, Harry. I know you must be going through a lot right now, and I wish I could do more to help you. None of this is easy for any of us. I just am worried about you, sweetheart. I want you to meet some friends, okay? You need to find a group. And when that happens, I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you the keys to your grandfather’s old Camry, okay? And you’ll be free to come and go as you please, Harry. I don’t want you to feel imprisoned here. You already probably feel like this is a jail sentence of some kind. I want you to be as happy as I can possibly make you. So when you find your group, you can have his car. Come and go as you please so long as you make good judgement, love.”

Harry was taken back. He hadn’t seen his grandmother much throughout his life - just a card here or there. He was worried she’d be strict or harsh but she seemed really understanding and the complete opposite of what Harry had pictured in his mind prior to making the move.

“Thank you,” he said, still a little shocked, “That um...that means a lot.”

“Of course, darling. Finish your oatmeal and I’ll drive you to school today. I got everything squared away at the secretarial office last week. They have you all registered. You just have to stop by the office and collect your schedule, okay.”

“Okay.”

When they pulled up to the front of the school, Harry took a deep breath. It was smaller than his old high school and looked a tad run down compared to what he was used to back home. The smaller town just didn’t have the funds for basic fixes apparently. A tarp hung over a broken window. Harry clutched his backpack and tried to tell himself it’d all be okay. The power of positive thinking and all that.

Rose put a hand on his shoulder and said, “You’re going to be okay, baby. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Harry gave her a hug before hopping out of her car and swinging his backpack onto his shoulder. He made his way through the covered pavilion towards the front doors of the school. He took another deep breath and pulled one of the doors open. The front office was right there and Harry stood in the line with several other students to collect his schedule, school map, and locker number and combination.

The amount of plaid and camo he saw frightened him slightly. Hr felt a tad ridiculous in his skin-tight blue skinny jeans and faded Rolling Stones t-shirt. Everyone else was wearing plaid, cammo, denim shorts, flip flops. Harry glanced down at his scuffy Chelsea boots. He already felt so, so out of place. He wanted to be back home in Houston. At least there, there was more of a variety. He didn’t stick out so much back home. He just hoped no one would make fun of him. He had been bullied all during middle school. Finally though, he had been able to be past that. No one bullied him at his old high school. He pretty much kept his group and everything had been find. He had no idea the dynamics of this new school. He just prayed that he could find some friends soon. He hated feeling so alone and so much like an outsider.

Harry got his paperwork from the secretary at the front desk. It didn’t take him much time to find his locker. He typed in the combination and put his things away before heading to find his first class - World History with a Mr. Meyers. Harry found the classroom easily enough and slid into a seat more towards the back than the front. He sort of wanted to be invisible here. He just wanted to get through this semester and then he would be able to graduate and go wherever he pleased. God, he couldn’t wait.

Mr. Meyer called the class to order and took role. He refrained from making a pun about Harry’s last name, so that was good, Harry supposed. Usually on the first day, teachers would say something like, “Harry Styles? Do you have style Harry Styles?” And Harry would grimace and try to smile and be polite while secretly wanted to strangle them. But the day was still young. He wouldn’t put it past the other teachers he’d have.

“Styles,” the person next to him said, “That is an awesome last name!”

Harry winced. He couldn’t tell if the boy next to him was being genuine or not. “Uh, thanks?”

“Yeah,” the blonde nodded eagerly, “I love that last name. Styles. So different, ya know? And it fits you. I mean, look at you! Your boots are fucking killer, man! Where did you buy them?”

Harry crossed his ankles self-consciously and pushed his curls back with his hand, “Um...Asos.”

“I love ‘em!” The blonde enthused, “I’m sorry! I am like gushing about you and it must be making you a tad uncomfortable, huh? I just tend to get a bit overly excited about things, man. I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable. I’m Niall by the way.”

“Harry,” Harry jutted his hand out to shake Niall’s, “Nice to meet you. And you’re not um...you’re not making me uncomfortable. Just...not used to the attention I suppose."

A wide grin broke out across Niall’s face, “Well you’re gonna get it here if you keep dressing like something that just stepped off a runaway. Seriously though. I love your style. You’re going to have to give me a few pointers. I tend to like a lot of fashion, to be honest. Just never been confident enough to try new things.”

Harry smiled at Niall. He was a sweetheart and so bubbly. Harry couldn’t help but be endeared by him, “No, of course. I’d be happy to help you. It’s really just about finding something you’re comfortable in - no matter what that something is. If it makes you feel comfortable and confident, fuck what anyone else says.”

“I like your attitude, Harry Styles,” Niall proclaimed, clapping a hand to Harry’s shoulder, giving it a shake, “I like you. Haven’t ever seen you around here before. Are you new?”

Harry cast a glance to Mr. Meyers. He was fumbling with some papers, so Harry turned his attention back to Niall, “Yeah, last week actually.”

“Where are you from?”

“Houston,” Harry explained.

“Ah, a city slicker,” Niall grinned, “What the fuck are you doing here in Orange Blossom then?”

Harry winced. He didn’t really want to talk about it, but he figured Niall was someone he could open up to. And before he had made the move, his mother had told him to find someone to open up to. So he might as well make that person Niall. Harry fiddled with the pen in his hands, trying to think up the proper words.

“A few months ago,” Harry began, “My mom found out my dad was having an affair. They thought they could work it out, but they couldn’t. They kind of um...hat each other right now. And it’s really messy at home. They’re in the process of divorcing and they thought it’d be best if I stayed with my grandmother for the semester while they handled that stuff.”

“Jesus,” Niall let out a breath, “I’m sorry, man. Really.”

“It’s okay,” Harry said, even though it wasn’t, “I’ll be fine. I think. It’s just weird being here. Last semester of senior year and I had sorted of wanted to finish it out back home with my friends. I don’t know anyone here.”

“That’s a damn dirty lie, Harry Styles,” Niall grinned again, “You know me. That’s someone! And I’m gonna see to it that you meet other people too. You’re not going to spend your senior year alone if I can do anything about it,” Niall shook Harry’s shoulder again, “Hey! I have an idea!”

“Thanks Niall. I appreciate that. What’s your idea?” Harry asked, warming slightly. He felt sort of like he was thawing out from Niall’s warmth.

“Okay, so there’s this band.”

“Uh-huh?”

“And they hold practices every Friday night in this old storage unit where they practice,” Niall explained, “Well, they practice more than that. But on Friday nights, they hold open practice so friends can come and listen to them. They’re sort of a big deal here in Orange Blossom. They’ve won a ton of Battle of the Bands and they play gigs and stuff. They’re damn good.”

“Niall,” Harry pulled Niall back on track.

“Oh, right!” Niall blushed slightly, “Well, they’re called The Rouge and they’re fantastic! It’s made up of a few guys - Zayn sings and plays the guitar, Liam plays bass, and Louis is on drums. And Zayn’s voice...it’s hypnotic, Harry. Like really brilliant to be honest. Nothing like you’ve ever heard before. And God, Harry! He’s gonna be something someday. He’s gonna get out of this crummy little town and really go places. He is so stunning. Could be a model or something. And so talented when it comes to music.”

Harry smiled, blinking at Niall as he let him continue on his speech about this Zayn person. It was beyond endearing, it really was. And if Harry didn’t know better, he’d say Niall had a little crush. Harry tried not to make assumptions about anyone in Orange Blossom. But it was a small, conservative town. Niall having a crush on a boy was definitely not something Harry had expected to encounter. Though it did make him feel slightly better - not so alone.

“I’m getting off track again, aren’t I?” Niall winced.

“ ‘s fine,” Harry shrugged, “I don’t mind.” He really didn’t. Harry loved listening to, and watching people as they talked about things - or people, in this case - they were passionate about. “Zayn sound really awesome.”

“He is,” Niall sighed. Mr. Meyers still had yet to start class, so they continued their chat, “And this Friday, I want you to come with me to band practice. I know the guys pretty well. We’ve all gone to school together since we were in diapers practically,” Niall giggled, “and they’re all really fantastic. Rumor has it, they’re looking for a new guitarist so that Zayn can just focus on vocals. I may or may not approach them about that since I do strum a bit.”

“Go for it!” Harry encouraged, “Just tell me when and where.”

“How about I pick you up? We can drive out to the storage unit together? It’s a storage unit Zayn purchased for them. He uses it for their music and also do his graffiti art since his mom said absolutely no spray paint in the house. He’s an artist, Harry! An actual artist! And he’s just...perfect.”

“I can’t wait to meet him then,” Harry replied genuinely.

“Liam and Louis are great too,” Niall added, as if remembering there were other members in the band, “Real good people, Harry. You’ll love ‘em. Let’s shoot for me picking you up Friday at seven? Does that work for you?”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry nodded, “Not like I have much else on my agenda.”

Niall laughed, “Okay then! Oh, would you mind maybe um...helping me pick out something to wear? Something that will...uh…”

“Impress Zayn?” Harry suggested.

Niall blushed.

“Of course I’ll help you, Niall. It’d be my pleasure.”

On Thursday, Niall came over to Harry’s with a stack of clothes in his arm and an exasperated look on his face. Harry helped Niall sort through his clothes and put together various outfits for him to try on and decide between.

Harry held up a pair of tight, dark purple skinny jeans, “These are nice,” he added, “I love ‘em.”

“Thanks,” Niall grabbed for them, “They’re a purchase I made awhile back. Never been confident enough to wear them, but I love ‘em.”

“Wear them tomorrow,” Harry instructed.

Niall eyed the jeans, “O-okay,” he nodded, sticking them in a pile of shirts they had also chosen.

“So,” Harry laid back against his headboard, crossing his feet at the ankles, “Tell me about the other boys then. I’ve only ever heard you talk about Zayn. And from the sound of it, you’ve got dibs on that one, eh?”

Niall blushed, “Well, I don’t know about that,” he sunk down on the bed next to Harry, “Liam is pretty great. He’s very kind. A good person. Like he’s always got everyone’s back. He’ll look out for you always. And he’s pretty chill about most things. If anyone is being bullied in school or something, Liam will personally defend them. He’s just like that. Louis is...something else,” Niall giggled, “He’s sweet, don’t get me wrong. But he is just...well. You’ll see.”

“Tell me!” Harry smacked at Niall’s shoulder playfully, “You can’t just leave it at that!”

“Fine, fine,” Niall laughed, “Well, Louis is a flirt. And a tease. A deadly combination if you ask me,” Niall chuckled, “He purposefully goes out of his way to make people feel special and like they’ve got his entire attention. So if he flirts with you - which, he will - don’t take it too personally. That’s just how he is. Would flirt with a paper bag, that one,” Niall giggled, folding one of the shirts beside them.

“Niall, can I ask you something?” Harry asked, the nerves in his stomach picking up slightly.

“Of course!”

“Are you um...out?”

“Oh,” Niall set the shirt down and turned his attention to Harry, “I guess so? No one’s ever questioned it before. I mean, I get the stigma about small towns being closed-minded and in many ways, Orange Blossom is. And for a while there, being gay was the worst a person could be. But times are changing slowly but surely. I just like who I like. And the person I like just so happens to have a dick.”

Harry laughed, “I was worried about moving here,” he admitted, “For many reasons but that one too. Came out to my parents when I was fifteen and my mom went and outed me to all my family. So that was...something,” Harry frowned, picking at a thread on the quilt of his bed, “But that also means my grandmother knows. She hasn’t said anything about it. I know she knows, but she’s still being like...good to me. So that’s something.”

“She’s sweet,” Niall said, grabbing for one of the chocolate chip cookies on the plate by Harry’s nightstand, “Any lady who makes me chocolate chip cookies has my heart.”

Harry laughed, “She’s just so glad I have a friend.”

“Of course you do,” Niall punched Harry lightly in the shoulder, “Like I told you, I’m not letting you spend your last semester of senior year friendless. Besides, most of my friends all graduated last year and I have mostly acquaintances. Lots of people who I’m friendly with, but no real friends.”

“Well you have me,” Harry declared.

“I have you,” Niall grinned.

When Friday finally arrived, Harry hurried home from school to prepare. He wanted to look good. Niall was going to introduce him to the band and maybe some other people. It’d be Harry’s first big event since moving to Orange Blossom. He was nervous as hell though. But he tried to keep himself cool and confident and in control. He sorted through his closet, trying on various clothes. He wish he’d done this when Niall was here yesterday.

Finally, Harry settled on an outfit - black skinny jeans, Led Zeppelin t-shirt, black chelsea boots, and a leather jacket. He had to admit, it was a bit biker-esque but he liked how he looks. He ran a hand through his curls, trying to tame them a tad. They were shoulder-length now - the longest he had ever had them. And they were sort of his pride and joy. After fussing over the curls for a bit, Harry decided he looked good enough. He spirtzed himself with a bit of Tom Ford before heading downstairs to wait for Niall.

“Whoa there,” Rose stopped him, “Look at you!”

“Is it a bit much?” Harry asked, touching at the lapel of the jacket.

“I wouldn’t know,” Rose laughed, reaching up to straighten the lapels, “But you look good, Harry.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m glad you’re making some friends. Niall seems nice and it’s good to see you going out.”

Harry nodded, “Feels good.”

“Enjoy yourself,” Rose said, “Come in quietly whenever you get back.”

“Will do,” Harry kissed her cheek right as the headlights of Niall’s car shone through the front window. He said another quick goodbye before hurrying out the door. He slid into the passenger seat of Niall’s car.

“Hiya,” Niall turned down the radio slightly as he backed out of the driveway, “Damn! Look at you! If I’m not careful, you’ll catch Zayn’s eye.”

Harry laughed, “Don’t worry, man. He’s all yours, okay? Who all is going to be there.”

“Supposed to be us, and this one girl who sometimes comes - Eleanor. And maybe her friend Max. He sometimes tags along with her. Louis’ friend Stan comes sometimes too. Hold up,” Niall grabbed for his phone in the cupholder that had started to o off.

“Oh lookie there,” Niall grinned, showing the screen to Harry. The name on the screen was LOUIS T. Niall pressed the button and answered the call, “Tommo! What’s up?” Harry listened in as Niall talked, “You’re kidding! That sucks man. Alright well we’re just about there. We can swing by and get you if you’d like? Okay. See you in about five.”

“What was that?” Harry asked, trying to sound casual.

“Tommo’s car won’t start and Liam and Zayn are already at the unit getting set up. And El won’t answer her phone. He and I were lab partners last year. That’s how I have his number. He knows I come a lot to hear them. I’m kind of obvious,” Niall winced, “but he needs a ride and we’re gonna go pick him up.”

Harry winced, suddenly overcome with nerves, “Oh, okay.”

“Yeah. Prepare yourself,” Niall grinned, “He’s kind of a mess.”

Harry took a deep breath and smoothed at the curls again, a nervous habit of his. He thought of what Niall had said about Louis being a flirt. Harry could flirt. Harry loved flirting. Besides, this was a new town and a new school. He needed to step out of his shell a bit anyway, right? Whatever Louis threw at him, Harry could take and throw back just as hard - if not more. He could do this.

Niall pulled in front of a ranch-style house. The screen door clamored shut and a boy in tight black jeans and a black t-shirt jogged over to the truck. He paused and folded his arms over his chest, looking rather indignant. Harry eyed him, taking him in. He had chestnut hair that was soft and feathery around his face. He was small too - petite and delicate but the attitude he had in the simple gesture of crossing his arms screamed louder than anything. And his eyes...it was getting dark out, and Harry could still see the piercing blue as clear as day.

Niall sighed and rolled down his window, “Louis get the fuck in!” He called.

“Can’t!” Louis cried, “You parked in the middle of a fucking lake, silly! I can’t step over that!”

Harry smirked. He had a secret thing for when boys used the word ‘silly.’ Don’t ask him why. He just did. Niall sighed and moved his truck so that it was in the driveway, clear of any water that had collected in the gutter. To Harry’s surprise, Louis opened his car door. Niall’s truck was older, and the front seat could seat three people - one long bench style of seating so to speak.

“Budge over,” Louis said as means of greeting to Harry, “Niall, took you long enough.”

“I will make you walk, Tommo,” Niall said, but he was laughing as he backed the truck out of the driveway.

“Who’s this?” Louis jutted a thumb towards Harry.

“I’m Harry,” Harry said, not really appreciating not being spoken to directly. Especially after Louis had demanded he move over. Now the three of them were crowded together in the front seat, arms pressed together. Though Harry couldn’t complain too much. Louis was...Louis was gorgeous. It was plain and simple as that. Louis was gorgeous and Harry could already feel himself getting into trouble with this one.

“Never seen you before,” Louis turned to him, glancing at him up and down. Harry felt his gaze like a laser.

“I just moved here,” Harry explained, “Niall invited me to come listen to you guys.”

“Ah,” Louis nodded, eyes still on Harry, “Where did you get your jacket? A greaser convention?”

Harry’s jaw dropped slightly. Because his jacket looked good. He knew his jacket looked good. And that...that wasn’t flirting. That was straight up...well, Harry wasn’t too sure what it was. Was it banter? Or was Louis being mean? Harry defensively adjusted his lapels.

“I’ll have you know,” Harry said, “I _love_ this jacket. And when you’re freezing cold tonight in your sheer little t-shirt,” Harry boldly pinched the fabric of Louis’ sleeve, right above his bicep, “You’ll be jealous,” Harry smiled sweetly.

Louis gasped a little, jaw falling open. Harry removed his hand from Louis’ sleeve. His fingertips barely brushing against Louis’ bicep. The slight touch was electric and Harry quickly removed his hand completely, as if Louis had burned him. Which, in a way, he had. Harry frowned slightly. He was never usually such a mess about a person before. But with Louis...Harry felt like he had been starved from his favorite meal, and Louis was that said meal. Harry knew he probably sounded like a creep, but Jesus was Louis gorgeous. And Harry wanted his attention on him. Wanted him to pay nothing else attention but him.

It was two minutes into meeting Louis, and already this was the most intense attraction Harry had ever felt in his entire fucking life. Shit.

“For your information,” Louis said coolly, “I’m always hot,” he winked. He actually fucking winked. Harry was done for.

“Jesus, Lou,” Niall laughed, reminding Harry that there was someone else behind him and Louis in the truck, “Alright. Do we want to stop anywhere before we get to the unit?”

“You still got your fake ID?” Louis asked.

“Of course,” Niall grinned, “Never leave home without it.”

“Kay. Well since Max and El aren’t coming, I figure we should make a fun night of it. To be honest, I don’t really like when they come,” Louis flicked the fringe from his eyes, “But what can you do? Anyway, we should stop at the store and pick up some alcohol. Make it a party.”

“A party with just the few of us?” Harry asked, skeptically.

“Harry, a party is what you make it!” Louis insisted, tossing his arm around Harry’s shoulder, which. Okay. That was new. “Besides,” Louis continued, “Niall is fun and I’m sure you aren’t too much of a pain to have around.”

Harry gasped, offended and Louis smirked, playfully digging his fingers into his sides and actually digging his fingers into his side and tickling him right above his ribs - his worst spot. Harry doubled over, giggling, and trying to shove Louis’ hand away. He felt fucking dizzy. He had thought he could make a game of flirting with Louis. But so far, he was putty in Louis’ hands. This was a fucking disaster.

“Alright you two,” Niall laughed, “Do I need to separate you?”

“No!” Louis cried instantly, “Just having some fun with your friend, Neil. Calm down.”

“Is that what you call it?” Harry asked when Louis had finally pulled his hand away. Niall pulled into an empty parking space of the store, killing the engine and waiting for Harry and Louis before opening his door.

“Of course, love,” Louis grinned, opening his door and hopping down from the truck, “Could have fun with you all night, actually.” And on that note, Louis scampered towards the main entrance. Harry let out a growl, clenching his fists to his sides.

“Told you so,” Niall giggled beside him, “He’s something else.”

“He’s a little shit is what he is,” Harry rolled his eyes.

Niall shrugged, “That’s Louis for ya. If you want, you can always give him a taste of his own medicine.”

Harry nodded, not telling Niall he planned on doing just that.

“You’re okay with drinking, right?” Niall asked as they stepped into the store.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. It wasn’t a big deal to him.

“Just checking,” Niall grabbed a cart, “Don’t want to like...make you uncomfortable or anything. We’re gonna drink tonight. Gonna pick out some stuff and then you and Lou are gonna get lost so I can check out. Don’t need things being suspicious. I’m the one with the ID.”

“Got it,” Harry nodded.

They headed to the liquor aisle. Louis had scurried off somewhere else and Niall and Harry began to pick out what they wanted to drink. Niall grabbed for a big bottle of vodka - the cheap, gross kind.

“We’re gonna need mixers for this,” Niall grimaced, shoving it into the cart, “No way anyone can drink that straight.”

As Harry and Niall were picking out different mixers, someone came up behind Harry and hugged him from behind. Harry relaxed into the touch. It’d been far too long since he’d been hugged by anyone. And Louis’ arms felt nice around him. Harry wished he didn’t like it as much as he did. This was supposed to just be something light and fun. He wasn’t meant to fall for the boy. But Harry already felt dizzy whenever he was around Louis - like he was already drunk. Drunk off the pretty boy with the pretty blue eyes.

“What all did you get,” Louis asked, peering into the cart. His arms were still wrapped around Harry’s middle and he had hooked his chin over Harry’s shoulder. Harry reached around, putting his hands on Louis’ hips. It was bold, but like Niall had said, Harry just needed to give Louis a taste of his own medicine. Besides, Louis was right. This was fun. If Louis could have fun with him, Harry could most certainly have fun with him as well.

“Vodka, beer, and those fruity things you like that taste like shit,” Niall grinned.

Louis made a face before squeezing Harry and saying, “They don’t taste like shit. Hazza, do you think they taste like this?”

Hazza? Harry blinked at the nickname. So they were at that stage, were they?

“Hmm,” Harry thought it over for a moment before saying, “Well, they do sort of taste like shit, Lou.”

“You taste like shit!” Louis cried, jumping back away from Harry. Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the feeling of Louis’ arms wrapped around him. He missed it a lot actually. And what the fuck? He’d known Louis for else than an hour and here he was already thinking he’d quite like to be in Louis’ arms for the rest of his life. What the fucking fuck?

“You are a shit,” Harry smirked. Well, it was true.

Louis scoffed, indignantly, throwing his arms over his chest and scowling, “You’re no fun anymore.”

“I’m plenty of fun,” Harry quirked an eyebrow, “You’re just a shit.”

Louis let out a little cry and actually stomped his little foot into the ground before brushing past Harry.

“Did you just stomp your foot?” Harry couldn’t help but giggle, “Really?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Harry said before he could think.

“Trust me love,” Louis sneered, “you don’t want to go down this path,” Louis flicked at his fringe again and said casually, “Nialler, I’m going out to wait by the truck.”

“Okay,” Niall called after Louis then said to Harry, “Go with him so I can pay out for this stuff, okay? We don’t want to look more suspicious than we already do.”

Harry nodded and headed out towards the parking lot. Louis was already leaning against Niall’s truck when Harry approached him. Harry sighed and leaned against the truck next to Louis. He crossed his arms casually and tried to pretend that this skin didn’t feel like it was on fire just from his arm being mere centimeters from Louis’.

“Why did you move here?” Louis asked casually, not glancing at Harry. Instead, he kept his eyes straight ahead.

“My parents are in a bad place right now. They shipped me here to stay with my grandmother for the semester,” Harry explained, “Last semester of senior year and everything.”

Louis blinked, turning to face Harry now, “I’m sorry,” he said, with every bit of earnest in his voice. He looked at Harry with such genuinity in his gaze, “That’s got to suck and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Harry shrugged, “I mean, it’s easier now than it was - having met Niall.”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded along, “Niall is great. He really is. He was my lab partner last year. Good kid.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. A silence fell over them before Harry said, “Looking forward to hearing your music.”

“Yeah,” Louis lit up like a Christmas tree, “It’s pretty good, I must say. We’ve been a band for a few years now. I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Louis whispered, “Zayn thinks he’s the star of the band, but it’s really me. They’d be nothing without me.”

Harry laughed and Louis smiled so big his eyes crinkled, “Don’t laugh at me,” Louis swatted at Harry, “I mean it. I am the star of the band. No one can play the drums quite like I can. I make the band what it is.”

Harry only laughed harder and now Louis was laughing along with him.

“But really,” Louis calmed down slightly, “I love the band. Zayn and Liam are terrific.”

“I can’t wait to meet them,” Harry said.

Louis made a face, “I better be your favorite, Harold.”

Harry laughed and Louis pulled off from the truck. He moved to stand between Harry’s legs. It was a very intimate stance, actually. And it didn’t help matters that Louis’ jutted his hips out slightly. He traced a finger down Harry’s thigh.

“Say I’m your favorite,” Louis said.

“I haven’t even met the others yet!” Harry protested, trying to ignore Louis’ fingertips on his thigh.

Louis t’sked and shook his head, “How do you even squeeze into these,” he asked, brushing at Harry’s other thigh now too. Harry felt so dizzy - so, so dizzy. He felt underwater. Nothing else existed apart from him and Louis in this moment. And God, he wanted Louis to keep touching him - to never stop touching him.

“Lots of embarrassing jumping, hopping, and wriggling about,” Harry said honestly. He tried to keep his voice level, didn’t want Louis to hear how effected this was making him. He reached out and put his hands on Louis’ hips. He rubbed his thumbs right against Louis’ hip bones. Louis squirmed at the touch, but didn’t move away.

“Tickles,” Louis pouted, still squirmy.

“It’s supposed to,” Harry replied coolly, not moving from Louis’ hips.

“Meanie.”

“Brat.”

“Alright you two!” Niall called over, carrying the plastic bags full of their drinks, “Are you two behaving yourselves?”

“No,” Louis grinned, pressing his hips into Harry’s. Harry couldn’t help but gasp at the contact. Louis giggled and pulled off, “Of course not, Niall. What kind of question is that?”

NIall rolled his eyes. They loaded up into the truck. Harry tried to focus on anything else but Louis’ leg against his, Louis’ arm against his. Why was he falling so hard and so fast for this annoying boy with eyes of blue? This wasn’t the type of person Harry was. He never fell this hard. They pulled into the storage lot and Niall drove around back to the storage unit that was Zayn’s. There were a few people there Harry recognized from the hallways. He was a tad disappointed that it wouldn’t just be them. He selfishly wanted it to be just them.

“Naill,” Louis giggled, “Zayn is looking awful nice tonight, eh?”

“Shut up!” Niall killed the engine, “Hush you!”

Louis gigged more, “It’s fine, Niall. I’m working on him for you, don’t you worry. He’s just shy.”

Niall frowned, looking out the windshield at the boy tuning his guitar. Harry had to admit, Zayn was gorgeous. He did look like he just stepped from the pages of a Vogue magazine. It was easy to see why Niall was attracted to him. But Zayn wasn’t Louis.

Harry leaned close and whispered in Louis’ ear, “You’re cuter.”

Louis actually fucking squealed. He pressed a sloppy wet kiss to Harry’s cheek and scurried out of the truck towards the other boys. He proceeded to give them huge hugs and his face was lit up and his eyes were dancing. Harry threw his head back against the headrest of the seat.

“You are so gone for him,” Niall giggled, “I’ve never seen anyone this bad.”

“I’m trying not to be!” Harry defended, “Besides, you said he’s always like this.”

“Nah,” Niall shook his head, “This is new. Like, he normally flirts a lot, sure. But this is a whole new level even for him. You have cast a spell on him that’s for damn sure, man.”

Harry’s stomach twisted into knots. Could it be that he had just as much an effect on Louis as Louis had on him?

“Niall...what is wrong with me?” Harry asked, “I swear to you, I’m not usually this gone for people. Like, this has never happened before. I just met him! Like, this is ridiculous!”

Niall shrugged, “Maybe not as ridiculous as you think. Who’s to say, really? If you like him, you like him. C’mon. I’ll go introduce you to the other boys.”

Harry followed Niall over to the small stage set up in the storage unit. “Guys,” Niall said, “This is Harry. He’s just moved here from Houston.”

“Hi,” Harry said, shyer than he’d intended to sound. He shook hands with Liam and Zayn. They were both really nice so far. Harry liked them. And he couldn’t help but note how Niall flushed when Zayn said hi to him. Harry really hoped those two could figure something out. He wanted Niall to be happy.

Just before they started up, Louis led Harry and Niall over to the area where some folding chairs were set up in front of the stage. “Sit here,” Louis instructed, waving his arm towards the front row, “Front and center!”

“Thanks,” Harry said, sliding in next to Niall.

“That’s where I usually sit!” A girl Harry recognized from his Algebra class complained.

“Not tonight, darling,” Louis flashed her a smile before moving up to the platform to stand with Zayn and Liam. He slid over to his drums and sat down at the drumset. Just as the first song began, Harry swore he saw Louis wink at him. Harry felt his stomach dip.

The Rogue played five songs before taking a break. The songs were unique - a mix of rock and alternative. Harry enjoyed them. And Zayn’s voice was everything Niall had said it was. It was so unique and Zayn had a star-presence about him. Harry knew he’d go far one day. But he couldn’t help but watch Louis a majority of the time. He was having the time of his life beating away at his drums. And his smile was electric. Harry was completely and utterly enamored. Each time he tried to look away at Liam or Zayn, his attention kept coming back to Louis. And he swore Louis was looking at him too.

“Break time!” Zayn announced into the mic, “We’ve got alcohol all along the table there and snacks along that other table. Just help yourselves!” He hopped down from the platform and Niall was by his side. The two of them walked over to the liquor table together. Harry stayed in his seat a bit, playing with a hangnail on his thumb and trying to get himself under control.

“Hiya,” Harry glanced up to see Louis standing right in front of him, “So…” Louis bounced on the balls of his feet, “What did you think, love? We weren’t half bad, were we?”

“It was...great,” Harry replied honestly, “Very unique! I like it quite a bit!”

“Yeah?” Louis asked, lighting up under the compliment, “To be honest, we’re interested in changing up our sound just a bit. Zayn wants to focus more on vocals than guitar and Liam and I have decent voices too. I mean, I’m not great. My voice isn’t like theirs. But we’re gonna play around with all of us singing.”

“I bet your voice is great,” Harry said naturally, “Really, Lou. Don’t put yourself down, okay? And Niall mentioned something about that. Said he was interested in talking to you about guitar? Apparently he can play.”

“Oh that’d be brilliant!” Louis lit up again, “Zayn would fucking flip! It’d be perfect! C’mon. I’ll fix you a drink.”

Harry followed Louis over to the table and Louis mixed together vodka with grape Fanta. He handed it over to Harry who took a skeptical sip. It tasted pretty bad. Actually, it tasted worse than bad. It tasted like rubbing alcohol and melted popsicle. But the alcohol made Harry feel fuzzier, lighter. It also made him feel more confident.

“You were really great up there,” Harry said, nudging Louis’ beat up sneaker with the toe of his boot, “Fantastic really.”

Louis preened under the compliment. He smiled so big but also got blushy and bashful. He glanced down at his feet before peering up at Harry through his long, dark lashes and Harry swore to God that Louis could kill people by doing that. “Are you sure?” Louis asked, “That I’m that good?”

“You are the best damn drummer I’ve ever heard,” Harry replied, reaching out to brush his thumb across Louis’ cheek. It was warm with blush and still bright pink. Louis leaned into the soft touch. Harry felt every nerve go electric inside of him. He felt like a live wire. Why did Louis have this effect on him? How did Louis have this effect on him?

“You flatter me,” Louis tried to scoff, pulling away from Harry’s hand. But the smile on his face gave him away. The blush on his cheeks wasn’t doing much convincing either.

“You love it,” Harry smirked, “love the attention.”

Louis flushed a darker shade of pink as he brought his wine cooler to his lips to take a sip, “Sure, Harold. Whatever you say.” And Jesus Christ! Did he have to hollow out his cheeks like that?

“You’re sinful,” Harry said, turning away to set his empty cup in the trash bag nearby.

Louis bit his lower lip, tugging at his fringe before saying, “I’m gonna go bug Liam. Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry said, wondering where he’d even go in the first place? As if he’d ever stray far from Louis at this point.

“Harry! C’mere!” Niall called, waving Harry over to where he and Zayn were talking.

“Hi, Harry!” Zayn smiled brightly, “I see you and Lou are getting on well.”

“Well enough,” Harry smiled, “You were fantastic, by the way. I love your voice!”

“Thanks,” Zayn pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it, blowing the smoke away from Harry and Niall, “Glad you could make it out tonight. Niall and I were just discussing him maybe being our new guitarist. Gonna give him a go next Friday. You’re welcome to come back out for that.”

“Of course,” Harry nodded, happy for Niall, “That’s great!”

“Yeah,” Niall beamed to Zayn, “I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for you,” Zayn said and the look between them felt so intimate that Harry felt like he was intruding on something. He wanted to know where Louis had scampered off to. He scanned the people standing outside, red cups in hand, talking and laughing. And then he saw him. He was bouncing alongside Liam as Liam was walking around outside. Louis was laughing and poking at him and he looked like an absolute puppy. Harry didn’t want to be this endeared by this silly boy with the pretty blue eyes.

“Lou stop it,” Liam grumbled. He was walking towards his car to get something and Louis was still bouncing and poking at him, “Lou, I’m not kidding,” Liam warned, “Stop. I need to get my phone to call Sophia. I think we’re in a fight. She didn’t show up tonight. Just...lay off okay?” Louis didn’t. Harry felt a slight bit bad for Liam.

“Louis!” Harry called, his voice more commanding than he was used to. Louis froze and glanced to Harry, his eyes going slightly wide before glancing down to the grass and moving away from Liam. Harry marched over to where Louis and Liam were.

“You’re being a pain,” Harry stated, lifting Louis’ chin so that he was looking at him.

“Sorry.”

“A proper little shit you are,” Harry t’sked, more endeared than anything. Liam shot him a grateful glance as he continued onward to his car.

“Seriously though,” Louis said, pulling out of Harry’s touch. He yanked lightly on the lapel of Harry’s jacket, “Where did you find this thing? Did The Ramones have a garage sale?”

“Louis, it’s January. It’s like...forty degrees out right now. And you’re in a t-shirt that is practically see-through. Don’t even try to make fun of my jacket.”

“Looks like you nicked it from a Lou Reed Halloween costume,” Louis muttered. And Harry watched him. He was holding himself and Harry could see him shiver slightly as the wind picked up. Louis was certainly a stubborn little brat. Harry sighed.

“Louis, do you want to wear my jacket?” Harry asked.

“No,” Louis gritted. The wind picked up more. This was ridiculous. Harry was two seconds away from forcing the jacket onto Louis. Louis was tiny was the thing. He had a very small frame and just looked very delicate - he could almost blow away in the wind, Harry was sure. He must be absolutely frozen. And Harry just wasn’t going to allow that.

“You’re hugging yourself,” Harry remarked.

Louis unfolded his arms from his chest, “Happy?” He asked.

Harry couldn’t help that his eyes fell to Louis’ chest. He blamed the sheer shirt for being able to see Louis’ nipples standing attention. And he blamed the vodka in his system for what he did next.

“You’re fucking freezing,” Harry said, reaching out and pinching Louis’ right nipple. The reaction though, was the furthest from what Harry had expected. Louis didn’t pull away. Instead, he let out the softest of gasps, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Harry’s eyes widened. Back home, his friends would all pinch each other’s nipples when they were being shits to each other. And while Harry did particularly enjoy the sensation, he never expected Louis’ to give such a gorgeous reaction. Harry had no idea he had the capability of enticing such a beautiful reaction from Louis.

“Christ,” Harry muttered, “You really are sinful, aren’t you?” With his left hand still on Louis’ right nipple, Harry reached up and pinched at the left one at the same time. Louis cried, shuddering and dropping his head. Harry knew he needed to fucking stop right now. This was too much. Too much for either one of them. He pulled off, flicking Louis’ right nipple again before shoving his jacket at him, “Put a fucking jacket on, you stubborn little shit,” Harry shook his head, leaving Louis to go find Niall.

He needed another drink.

Fuck.

He needed ten drinks after that.

“Harry, you okay?” Zayn asked as Harry approached where Niall and Zayn were sitting on the tailgate of Naill’s truck, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

“Um…” Harry cleared his throat, “I’m...I’m okay.”

“Well you look wrecked,” Zayn mused, holding out his red cup for Harry to take a sip from, “You sure you’re alright?”

“Louis is driving me crazy!” Harry took a sip from Zayn’s cup and handed it back.

“If it’s any consolation,” Zayn smirked, “You’re driving him crazy too.”

“I doubt that,” Harry muttered, though now he wasn’t entirely sure.

Zayn smirked, reached into his jeans pocket, and withdrew his phone. He pulled up his messages and showed Harry the screen. Harry’s eyes went wide as he read what Louis had texted. There was a column of messages -

_**Zayn. Niall’s friend is gorgeous. WTF!!!** _

_**Like wtf** _

_**WTF** _   
_**He’s so pretty Zayn! So pretty!!** _

_**I want to kiss him.** _

_**Can I kiss him?** _

_**FUCK! Zayn. He’s driving me CRAZY!** _

_**Zayn.** _

_**Zayn.** _

_**Don’t you ignore me you giant puddle of poo!!!!!!** _

Harry couldn’t help but smirk at that last text. It was just such a Louis thing to say. Zayn put his phone away and raised a knowing eyebrow.

“He’s taken with you, man.”

“I’ve never seen him like this before,” Niall admitted.

“He’s an absolute mess,” Zayn nodded, then, “Holy fuck! Is he wearing your jacket?”

Harry turned to where Louis was talking to some boy by the snack table. He was wearing Harry’s jacket. It was far too big for him. The hem fell right above Louis’ knees and the arms looked huge and completely covered his tiny hands. And he looked so, so good. And Harry quickly realized that Louis in his clothes was a thing. A thing he needed more of now that he’d gotten a taste.

“I’m hungry!” Louis announced loud enough to be heard all the way where Harry, Niall, and Zayn were.

“Louis!” Zayn shouted. Louis sauntered over to where they stood. Harry felt butterflies in his tummy. He had felt so confident before. Now he felt all soft and mushy and this was not the plan. He smoothed his curls down with his hand as Louis stood across from him. The distance between them almost was like a physical entity Harry could feel.

“Here,” Zayn dug in his pocket and pulled out his keys, “Take the Mustang and go get something to eat. Take Harry with you.”

Niall began giggling and Zayn pinched his hip, “Go on then.”

“Thanks, Zaynie,” Louis pressed a kiss to Zayn’s cheek which made Harry’s stomach flip. Even though he knew it was just Louis being Louis, and that Zayn and Louis were good friends, it still made Harry feel slightly ill. They headed towards Zayn’s black Mustang. Louis unlocked the door and slid into the driver’s seat.

“You good to drive?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, “Just had two drinks. One cooler and one mixer and the mixer was more grape Fanta than anything,” he turned the key in the ignition and started up the Mustang, “Zayn’s car is so sick! Love it when he lets me drive.”

“You look good,” Harry mused, “Behind the wheel of a Mustang, wearing my leather jacket.”

Louis threw his head back and laughed. Harry did not think about peppering the column of Louis’ throat in love bites. He absolutely did not. “You’re ridiculous,” Louis admonished.

“You look like an itty bitty greaser.”

Louis gasped, “Okay. No. First of all, Harold. You can’t get mad at me for making fun of your jacket if you’re just gonna make fun of me wearing it. Secondly, I am _not_ itty bitty!”

“Could fit you in my pocket,” Harry smirked.

“Shut it,” Louis wet his lips, smiling fondly as they continued down the road to the McDonalds, “So...how is it so far? Being here in Orange Blossom?” Louis asked suddenly.

“Um...it’s okay,” Harry picked at his hangnail, “I miss home though. And it sucks being away from my parents right now. I mean I know it’s probably for the best that I’m not there right now. It’s just...hard.”

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“My dad um….he cheated on my mom and she found out. And it wasn’t like a one-time thing. Apparently he’d been doing it for awhile now. And they tried to work through it, but he started up the affair again. They’re in the process of divorcing. I guess they wanted me out of the way because they shipped me here.”

“I’m really sorry about that,” Louis said, his tone completely genuine, “Really. My parents split a while ago. It’s just my mom, my sisters, and me.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry replied.

“ ‘s okay. My dad was kind of an ass anyway,” Louis shrugged, “Things are better with him gone, or at least that’s what I tell myself. At least with him gone, I’m not having to hide.”

“He didn’t approve of you being gay?” Harry asked.

“No,” Louis shook his head, “Told me I was an abomination, that I disgusted him. Said he couldn’t look at me half the time. It was a mix of him being unable to look at me without grimacing, and him beating the shit out of me,” Louis’ hands tightened on the steering wheel. His voice broke as he said it and Harry frowned, his stomach dropping. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on Louis’ thigh. Louis smiled at the touch.

“Louis…” Harry began.

“Hey,” Louis’ smile widened, “I’m okay, Harry. I am.”

Still though, the thought of someone laying a hand on Louis in that way made Harry’s stomach churn. Harry shook his head and said, “I just...I don’t like the thought of someone hurting you, Lou.”

Louis turned to Harry, smiling again softly, “Thank you for that, love. But really, it was a few years ago. I’m okay now. My mom told him he could either pack his things and leave, or she’d put all his things in the fireplace and change the locks. He kept it hidden from her for awhile how he was treating me. One day she um...she saw the bruises on me when I was changing for school. And that was it. I’ve never seen her like that before. I thought she was going to fucking kill him, Harry. She would have too, probably. She’s my best friend in the whole world. I know that’s silly to say about my mom, but it’s true. She was always there for me and always has been. And she loves me so much. I would do anything for her.”

“She sounds great,” Harry mused.

“She is,” Louis replied with full confidence, “She’s the best. What about you though? What does your family think of it all?”

Harry sighed, “My mom outed me to all my family like the same hour I came out to her.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah,” Harry winced, “Some of them weren’t okay with it. My parents were though. I don’t think they really care enough to not be okay with it. My grandmother, who I am living with now, she seems okay with it though. She’s been great really.”

“That’s good, Harry. So, you don’t mind too much having to live here then?” Louis winced as he asked it, as if scared for Harry’s answer.

“Not as much as I did earlier,” Harry admitted, “I mean, my grandmother is great, Niall is a fantastic friend, and um...there’s this cute boy who’s fastly stealing my heart.” Harry swallowed his nerves as soon as he said it. He felt slightly ill. He had no idea what Louis’ reaction would be to that. He was surprised when suddenly Louis yanked the Mustang down a dirt road.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked, nerves building in his stomach, “Is this where you kill me?” Everything was dark, dark, dark. The dirt road was very narrow with trees surrounding it. Finally, Louis put the Mustang in park. He killed the lights and turned off the engine.

“This,” Louis said, unbuckling his belt and turning to completely face Harry, “is where I kiss you senseless, Harold. Because I don’t think I can go another minute without kissing you and I didn’t want to fucking crash Zayn’s car in doing so.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat.

“I mean,” Louis smiled, reaching up and brushing a curl from Harry’s forehead, “If that’s alright with you, love?”

“You want to kiss me?” Harry asked, still taken back. He’d seen the texts in Zayn’s phone, but still...hearing Louis say the words out loud and so desperately was something else entirely.

“Course I want to kiss you,” Louis huffed, “Been wanting to kiss your stupid face all fucking night, Harold.”

Harry took a breath and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling Louis against him. And just like that, they were kissing. Harry had kissed quite a few people in his life. But nothing came close to this. This was something completely new. They explored each other’s mouths - licking, biting, sucking, playing with one another. They enticed and teased moans and gasps from one another. This felt like far more than just a kiss. Louis bit down on Harry’s bottom lip and sucked so hard that Harry was surprised he didn’t draw blood. He had never cried out during a kiss before, but he cried out then. They pulled off each other, and Louis reached up to thumb over Harry’s bottom lip.

“You make the prettiest sounds,” Louis mused.

“Fuck you,” Harry muttered, no bite behind his words though. His lip was still aching, “Get over here,” Harry commanded. Louis scrambled over the console and straddled Harry’s lap. It wasn’t the most comfortable position for either of them, but that didn’t matter. They just had to be close, had to be as close as possible.

Harry didn’t waste any time. Niall had said give Louis a taste of his own medicine. Well, if Louis wanted rough, Harry could do rough. He attached to Louis’ neck, right at the pulse point, and sucked a bruise there while Louis gasped and shuddered against him.

“Hurts,” Louis mummered.

Harry licked over the dark bruise, “Supposed to,” Harry smirked.

Louis rolled his eyes, dropping his head to the crook of Harry’s neck, “God, Hazza. How did I get so lucky, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“You just plopped here from nowhere,” Louis kissed along Harry’s jaw as he spoke, “And I’m so glad you did. I don’t ever want you to go back.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Harry vowed, “Besides, do you really think I could leave you?” He asked, tickling at Louis’ sides as he asked it. Louis squealed and squirmed on Harry’s lap.

“Hazza!” Louis cried, “No! No tickles!”

“Yes tickles!” Harry grinned, tickling Louis even more. Louis’ giggles and squeals delighted him. He loved that he was able to make Louis react like this - loved making him react any way really, be it moans, gasps, begs, giggles. Harry loved it. He was a little drunk on it, if he was honest.

“No! No! No! No!” Louis was begging. He had his head tucked into Harry’s neck and was shaking uncontrollably, giggling so, so much. Harry finally stilled his hands, holding Louis in place on his lap. Louis sighed a sigh of relief and tried to catch his breath.

“You are adorable, you do know that, right?” Harry asked him.

Louis blushed furiously, “Hush you.”

“It’s true,” Harry smirked, pressing a kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose, “The cutest thing in the world. That’s you.”

Louis bit his lower lip, trying to suppress a smile and utterly failing. Suddenly he grew quiet before saying, “Harry, promise me something.”

“What, baby” Harry asked.

“Promise me this isn’t just for tonight. Promise me that this isn’t the alcohol or the excitement of being somewhere new. Promise me that this is real and that tomorrow, it’ll be as good as it is now.”

“I can’t promise you that,” Harry said, and Louis’ face crumbled, “because,” Harry was quick to add, reaching up to stroke at Louis’ cheek with his index finger, “tomorrow is going to be even better than tonight. Every day after will be even better than tonight. This is the night we love each other least, okay? Every day with you, every moment I spend with you, will just make my feelings for you stronger and even more real, okay?”

Louis smiled excitedly, eyes dancing like stars, “This is a real thing then?”

Harry nodded, “It is. It’s fast and it doesn’t make much sense, but it’s real. And I know that I want to spend tomorrow, and every tomorrow after with you, Louis.”

Louis closed his eyes, smiling so big that his eyes crinkled, “Kiss me right now. Right fucking now, Harold. Before I go mad.”

“You’re already mad,” Harry giggled, pulling Louis against him for another kiss. Between kisses, Harry said, “Can’t wait.”

“For what?” Louis asked.

“To learn everything about you,” Harry replied, kissing him again, “To learn everything about you - every freckle, scar, and mark. To explore every galaxy in your head. To learn everything I can about you. Memorize you. Fall in love with you.”

Louis gasped a little at that. Harry too with the realization of what he just said. It was true though. He did plan on falling in love with beautiful boy with the beautiful blue eyes. Hell, he was already half-way there.

“We should go get the food,” Louis said softly, “Zayn’s gonna think I stole his car.”

Harry laughed, “Okay.”

“Or,” Louis raised a brow, “We could stay a bit more?” The suggestiveness in his voice was heavy and Harry couldn’t help but be tempted. He would love more than anything to stay in the car a bit longer. To forget McDonald’s all together. But he knew what staying in the car, parked hidden on a dirt road, would mean.

“We should probably go,” Harry said, brushing the fringe from Louis’ forehead, “The first time I make love to you isn’t going to be in the backseat of your best friend’s Mustang.”

Louis squealed but scurried back over the console to the driver’s seat.

“You sayin’ you gonna make love to me, Harold?” Louis asked, driving back out onto the main road.

“I’m sayin’ I’m gonna utterly take you apart one of these days, Louis.”

“Jesus Christ.”

When they got back from grabbing food, Niall’s truck was missing.

“He and Zayn took off not too long ago,” Liam grinned as Louis chucked a McChicken at him, “Thanks, man! Yeah, they took off and I don’t think they’re coming back soon. Everyone pretty much dispersed anyway.”

“I have his car though,” Louis frowned, glancing back to the Mustang.

“He said you could keep it for the night. Help me pick up please?” Liam asked. The storage unit was kind of a wreck right now - red plastic cups and beer bottles were everywhere.

“Sure,” Louis took a bite of his burger, “Let’s eat first, then we can work on this disaster. This is why I don’t like random people coming to watch us, Li. They make a mess and then leave. You would never do that, would you baby?” Louis asked Harry. Harry shook his head no and Louis continued, “Right. That’s why you’re invited back. Better be here front and center every Friday night.”

“Especially next Friday,” Liam said, shoving some cups into the trash bag Harry was holding open, “That’s when we’re finally going to all play around with vocals. And you need to be here to hear this one sing,” Liam nodded to Louis, “His voice...it’ll change your life.”

Louis chucked a cup at Liam’s head, “Hush you.”

“It’s true!” Liam insisted, saying to Harry, “He thinks he can’t sing all that well. He can though. Could give Zayn a run for his money too. Doesn’t believe any of us when we tell him that.”

“I can’t wait to hear you sing,” Harry said earnestly, “And I’ll be here. Front and center.”

Louis smiled softly, “You better be. Or I’d have to track you down.”

“You two can take off,” Liam said suddenly, “I can finish up here.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded, “I’ve got it covered.”

“Thanks, Li!” Louis hurried to Liam’s side to press a kiss to his cheek, “Hazza, looks like I’m driving you home then.”

Harry hugged Liam goodbye and they headed back to Zayn’s Mustang. “I don’t want this night to end,” Louis said, sliding into the driver’s seat. He looked so downtrodden and that just wasn’t going to do.

“Sure you do,” Harry nudged him gently, “because tomorrow you’re going to come over for a movie day with me. And my grandmother will probably make us homemade cookies and we can watch dumb movies together and cuddle on the couch and I can give you all the kisses you want.”

They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable, relaxed silence. When Louis pulled into Harry’s driveway, they kissed lazily before saying their goodbyes. Harry kissed Louis one last time before heading out the door and up the driveway. Suddenly, Louis’ rolled the window down and called after him -

“Gonna make you fall in love with me, Harry Styles!”

Harry smiled so big his cheeks hurt as he shouted back, “I’m already halfway there!”


End file.
